Model Attraction
by Enigmatic Lotus Leaf
Summary: John sets his sights on Gabriella after meeting her at a signing. Only one problem...she thinks he's a manwhore. Can John somehow convince her otherwise? JohnOC
1. Man Whore?

**Alright, so I probably shouldn't be starting a new story...but I already have a few chapters of this story completed and at the moment I have an idea of where I want to go with it. Please continue to read Rehabilitation...the response to that is great. I'm taking a different spin from my usual medical field OC. Hopefully you all like it. Well enough of my blabbering...go out there and read. Reviews are appreciated too!**

Gabriella Alloy smiled as she got out of her car at her mom's house. She had been able to swing her way into getting off work early so she could take her little brother to an autograph signing at the local Gold's Gym.

All she had heard about for the past week was John Cena and Randy Orton. Although her little brother had just turned 12, he was obsessed with the WWE. Getting the chance to meet two of his idols was like a dream come true for him. Although she was a wrestling fan, she wasn't really excited for the signing. She was doing this for her brother's sake.

She couldn't help but laugh as she saw her brother bolt from the window only to see him appear at the front door moments later.

"Ella you're here!" He shouted as he jumped into her arms making her laugh louder.

"What? Jay, did you think I wouldn't show up?" she asked setting him down.

"Are you kidding? He has been sitting at that window all day waiting for you to get off work so he can go to the signing." Sharon said from the front door.

"Hi Mom." Ella said giving her a hug. "Has he really been that bad?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Ella laughed shaking her head.

"I guess not." Ella said following her mom into the house.

"Hey! Aren't we going?" Jay asked from the car.

"Yes! Let me change first. As much as I love dress clothes, I think I'd rather wear jeans. Besides, the signing isn't over for another hour."

"I'll be waiting out here!"

-----------------------

Ella and Jay were the last people in line. Ella looked down at her little brother as he bounced excitedly next to her. She had never seen him so excited before in her life.

"Did you bring the camera?" Jay asked looking up at her.

"Yes Jay, I brought a camera. Would you calm down?"

"I am calm. Why aren't you excited? Maybe you could score a date with John, Randy's already married."

"Jay, we are here so you can get an autograph, not me a date." Ella said looking down at the boy.

"Well aren't you glad you're here and not at the studio modeling underwear?" Jay asked looking up at her.

"Jay, that's my job. Besides, I model more than just that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say sis." Jay said turning around seeing that there was only 3 people in front of him yet.

John and Randy smiled for yet another picture.

"How much longer Randy?"

"About another 15 minutes and we are home free." Randy said looking at his watch.

"Who is that?" John asked looking up from the pictures of himself.

"Who is who?" Randy asked looking into the crowd.

"That gorgeous brunette about 3 people back."

"She looks awfully familiar. I know I know her from somewhere." Randy said looking at John. "John, you're drooling. Might want to clean that up she's next in line."

John smiled as she walked up to the table, a young boy behind her.

"Hi." John and Randy said smiling.

"Hi, this is Jay." She smiled as she pushed the boy in front of her. "Say hi Jay."

"Hi." He said, Ella sighed seeing the boy in absolute awe as he stood in front of John and Randy. She gave him a little nudge. "Can I have your autograph Mr. Cena and Mr. Orton?"

John and Randy smiled as they signed a picture before handing it to the boy.

"Come here Jay, want a picture?"

Jay nodded quickly before bolting around the table and standing between John and Randy. Ella smiled as she took a picture. John looked up at her.

"So what's your name?" John asked smiling up at her.

"Ella." She said with a smile. Randy nudged John in the leg.

"Nice. So do you live here in Tampa?" John asked noticing a slight southern accent not native to Florida.

"Yeah. I have for a few years now."

"Me too. I'm in town for a few days, maybe we could get together sometime for dinner? Maybe Friday?"

"Thanks for the offer John, but I'm going to have to decline. I have a show on Friday and you're not really my type." She said looking at him.

"Really? And how do you know I'm not your type?"

Ella smiled as she leaned over the table, a little bit of cleavage visible from her low cut tank top. "I don't date man-whores." She said quietly. Randy started laughing next to him. She smiled sweetly as she turned to leave.

Jay looked at his sister as she walked away before looking back to John who had a shocked expression on his face. He pulled a small card out of his pocket and gave it to him. "My number's on the back, call me if you need any help." Jay gave him a wink before running to catch up with Ella.

"Holy shit!" Randy said looking at the name on the card. "That was Gabriella Alloy."


	2. Live, Learn and Let Go

**So I am amazed at the response I have gotten to this story so far. Thank you! Hopefully I am able to hold your attention for a while longer! I am posting this chapter sooner than expected, but for all the support, you all deserve it. Thanks again! Reviews are encouraged and appreciated!**

"I can't believe I just met Gabriella Alloy." Randy said as they walked into John's house.

"That is all you have been saying since we left the gym. Do you mind explaining who Gabriella Alloy is please?" John asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a telephone book.

"Only the most requested and sought after model on the market! Adam and I went to her Victoria's Secret show last year up in New York." Randy said looking at John. "What are you doing?"

John held up a finger. "Hi James, this is John Cena, do you think I could place a delivery order? Great. I need one rose of every color you have and can make, delivered to 743 Maple Drive to a Miss Ella Alloy. Thanks, just charge it and I'll be in later to pay." John smiled as he hung up the phone. "What?"

"She's not going to go for that. She thinks you're a man-whore."

"Well, I'll just have to change her thoughts about me."

Ella plopped down on her couch in her living room, sighing as her chocolate lab, Emerald, plopped down next to her. She had just gotten away from her mom's interrogation, asking why she shot down John Cena. Was she the only one who saw the man as a man-whore? Obviously, because her mom thought she was crazy too.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard her doorbell ring. Growling in frustration, she removed herself from her couch and went to answer the door, Emerald following close behind her.

"May I help you?"

"Miss Alloy? I have a delivery for you." The man said.

"I didn't order anything, but ok." She said stepping back from the door to allow the man in. The man waved behind him, calling for the others behind him.

"Where do you want these Miss Alloy?"

Ella stood in shock as she saw 12 guys follow in behind him, all holding vases of roses.

"What is all this?" She asked as they set them along the table behind her couch. The man handed her a card before motioning for the rest of the crew to follow him out the door.

"Have a great afternoon Miss Alloy."

"What the fuck." Ella said looking down at the card seeing an unfamiliar script, she held it our to Emerald who sniffed it. "Can you catch a scent? Maybe we can hunt the person down." She walked up to the roses and examined them, seeing not a single one that looked the same. Going back to her couch she continued to look at the card in her hands. "Well, let's figure out who this mystery person is."

_Ella, _

_I didn't know what your favorite color was, so I thought I would send you 144 different combinations, none of which are as beautiful as you._

_John Cena _

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Ella said placing the card on the table. "How the fuck did he get my address?" Ella looked back at the table hearing her phone ringing, not recognizing the number.

"Gabriella Alloy."

"Hello Ella, how are you this wonderful afternoon?" John said into the phone. Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion before the light bulb went off in her head.

"I'm fine, although I must admit that my house smells quite strongly of roses."

"So you like them?"

"Filling my house with 12 dozen roses will get you nowhere Mr. Cena."

"Please call me John. Mr. Cena makes me sound old."

"Well you are old, John. Didn't you just turn 30?"

"Ah, you have been reading up on me."

"No, I have a 12 year old brother who is obsessed with professional wrestling. I had to listen to him lecture me all the way home after the stint you pulled at the signing."

"He wouldn't have had to lecture you if you would have said yes." John said. Ella could just picture the cocky grin he had on his face at the moment. The thought made her roll her eyes. "So how about that date? Friday?"

"I've already told you, you're not my type. Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I have a show on Friday."

"Saturday?"

"Now you just sound desperate. A no is a no John. I'm sorry."

"If you were really sorry, then you would take pity on me and go out with me Saturday night."

"You just don't stop do you?"

"Nope. So what do you say?"

"No. I'll talk to you later John." She said and hung up before he could say anything else.

"She shot you down again didn't she?" Randy asked looking up from his magazine.

"Yeah. But she did say she would talk to me later."

"You know, you wouldn't have this problem if you could avoid those man-whorish activities." Randy said with a laugh.

"I'm not as bad as I used to be."

"No, but look at the media John. There was the Howard Stern Show, then there was the press conference where you promised not to leave St. Louis without having sex, then there was the several segments on 5 Questions, then…"

"Alright, I get your point. I need to control what comes out of my mouth more. And for the record, I didn't have sex that night in St. Louis. But the point is that I'm not like that anymore."

"It doesn't matter John, that is a record that will stick with you for quite a while. And you may not be as much of a man-whore that you were a few years ago, but with the media the way it is now, the only chicks you are going to get are whores. What is with you anyway? Why are you stressing over her?"

"I don't know. There's just something about her. She's beautiful yes, but there was just something. I need to learn more about her."

"Well then here." Randy said handing the magazine he was reading to him.

"What's this?" John asked.

"Look who's on the cover you idiot. If you really want to learn more about her, read the article." Randy said looking at his friend. "I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but if you're really serious about this chick, then you need to change a few things in your life. And," John looked up at Randy who had a serious look on his face. "you need to let go of Liz. I know you had your heart broken man, but if you really like Ella as much as it seems you do then you need to let her go and let yourself open up to other people. That, and keep your dick in your pants. If I can do it, then you sure as hell can too."

John nodded at Randy as he left. Looking down at the magazine in his hands, he sat down on his couch and opened it. He smiled as he opened up to the section with her interview. A one page photo of Ella, sitting on a dock by a river with her feet in the water. She was wearing a pair of jeans that had been rolled up and dark green tank top that brought out her eyes. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in a messy bun with a few locks gracing her face.

_World famous model Gabriella Alloy, 24 has been modeling since she was 15. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that she has talent when it comes to posing and walking a run way. Bebe, Victoria's Secret, Covergirl, Catwalk, Abercormbie and Fitch, Sports Ilustrated the list goes on and on, this _ _North Carolina__ native has made quite the name for herself._

" North Carolina. I knew she had an accent." John said as he continued reading.

_She has modeled everything that anyone could think of, so what is her favorite thing to model? "Honestly, I love modeling everyday clothes like jeans and t-shirts. It is something that I am most comfortable in and what I wear the most when I am at home. I also love modeling for _ _Victoria__'s Secret, a woman can always look sexy in lingerie, no matter what their size. I'm not going to lie, I bounce anywhere from a size 10 to a size 14, depending on the designer. I'm a plus size model in this industry, yet even with my round, padded hips I still managed to make it in a size 2 industry." _

_Even being a full time model since she was 15, Gabriella has still managed to complete high school and graduate college with honors. "I always enjoyed modeling, but when I got into the business, I told them that school was my number one priority. I graduated college with a Bachelor's degree in Business Communications and a minor in Photography and Fashion Design. Modeling is my life right now, but it won't be forever. I wanted to be able to still have some sort of career when I was finished." _

_Not only is Gabriella a highly wanted item on the modeling market, but she has received countless requests for movies. Has she taken any? "No, I've turned down every movie request that I have been offered. It's not that I wouldn't love to do a movie, but just not right now. It's just not something I have been looking into at the moment." _

_Being a world famous model, does the fame get to her? "No. Honestly, it is something that I never believed in myself to actually do. I have wanted to model since I could walk, but so many people doubted me because of my size. My father was never supportive of me, telling me that I would never make it, I was too fat. He didn't believe in me. When my mom got remarried, my stepdad, Brent, helped me out and supported me in everything that I wanted to do. He would get up with me in the mornings to work out and would take me to try outs and everything. He wanted me to succeed because he knew I could. He gave me the confidence that I never got from my biological father. I wouldn't change what I have for the world, but I am very humbled by my success." _

_So successful, she has even been offered a cover for _Playboy_, did she take it? "Again no. Don't get me wrong, I have a tremendous amount of respect for the women who are in the magazine, but it just isn't me." She replied. So what is the real Gabriella? "A self-conscious tomboy. I am the girl that shows up in the mornings for a photo shoot in sweats. These other girls show up, makeup on already and dressed to impress. That isn't me. I am a very jeans and t-shirt type of person. I only dress up when I have to." And makeup? "Covergirl will probably kill me, but I rarely wear it outside work. But, when I am at work, it's Covergirl that I wear." _

_And the age old question, what about dating? Is Miss Alloy on the market? "I'm single. Love definitely isn't something that I am looking for at the moment, but then again, love is something that finds you. Love just hasn't found me yet. I've had too many guys use me just because of my name and money." So what does a guy have to do to impress you? "Be himself. There are way too many people out there that try to be someone they are not. Don't change yourself to impress someone. If they are actually into you, then they will appreciate you for what you are, not who you can pretend to be."_

**So I dont know if that was the best way to end the chapter, but I suppose it will do. ;)**


	3. Popping the Secret Cherry

**Alright guys, here's another chapter for ya! I'm trying to get a few posted before Saturday because I will be indisposed while reading the final Harry Potter Book. So between the book and work, I wont be updating much till I'm finished. But hey, I still have a little time before that happens. Enjoy the next installment, I appreciate all your support!**

"She is going to kill you when she sees that you are here." Randy said as he sat down next to John. "And I'm going to laugh."

"No she won't, she'll be thrilled. She obviously wanted me to be here otherwise she wouldn't have told me that she had a show tonight. It was an open invitation. Besides, I wanted to be here to support her."

"You're not dating her. Did you read the article?"

John nodded. "I'm not going to lie, I was surprised. She definitely isn't the stereotypical model is she? Reading that just made me realize how amazing she really is and how hard she has worked to get where she is."

"And we thought you didn't read." Adam said with a smirk, Randy laughing along with him. John just glared at the two of them.

"How the hell did you manage to get tickets anyway? This show has been sold out for months." Randy asked.

"Stop complaining Randy. It's going to be a great show." Adam said eagerly from his seat. "I know I'm not going to be complaining."

"And they call me the man-whore." John said laughing as he looked at Adam.

"I'm not here to get into anyone's pants; I'm here to enjoy the show. I still can't believe you guys met Gabriella, lucky shits. Isn't she just gorgeous?"

"She's amazingly beautiful." John said quietly as the lights dimmed.

The three men sat back as the announcer came onto the runway, welcoming them to the Victoria's Secret Angel's show.

"I love underwear. I should have brought my camera." Adam said as the models walked past him. John and Randy just started laughing as they watched Adam drool slightly. John stopped laughing as he heard the crowd erupt into cheers. Looking at the beginning of the runway, he saw Gabriella at the end of it.

John watched in complete awe as he watched her make her way towards him, studying everything about her body from her slightly defined arms and abs to the way the muscles in her legs flexed when she walked in her heels. She had curves, oh boy did she have curves. She was wearing a light blue bra with matching boy short panties with a silk robe draped around her. She may have been a size 12, but John wasn't complaining. He watched in awe as she passed him before posing at the end of the runway.

"She's amazing isn't she?" John said to no one in particular.

"Yep and she is all natural." Adam said from next to him, earning a questioning look from both John and Randy.

"What?" They asked.

"She's all natural. She isn't like the divas we work with. See those D cups? All natural. There is no surgery fixing, no silicone, only voluptuous curves."

"And how do you know this?"

"She was on the Tyra Banks show a few months ago. She had an ultra sound done on her boobs just like Tyra did to prove that they are real." Adam said like it was nothing. "Don't look at me like that. Jeff watches Dr. Phil, there's nothing wrong with watching Tyra."

"You would be the one to watch Tyra. Please tell me she is coming out again." John said as he watched Gabriella walk by him to the backstage area.

"Duh." Randy and Adam said with a laugh.

Gabriella hurriedly walked around backstage as she stepped into her curtain changing area.

"Great run Pokey, you held the audience like usual." Her best friend Erin said from next to her. "Did you see who was out there tonight?"

"Thanks Bubbles. A lot of people?" She said with a laugh as she changed into a lacy set.

"There are WWE Superstars out there! Pokey please tell me you noticed."

Gabriella paled a little. "I never notice things when I'm out there. Did you see who was here?"

"Randy Orton, Adam Copeland and John Cena. I can't believe you didn't see them. Their sitting right on the runway." Her friend said looking at her. "Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, several questions running through her mind. Shaking her head and putting a smile on her face as she got back in line.

"Why do I feel like there is something you're not telling me?" Erin asked as they changed back into their street clothes.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ella said. "I'll meet you out front, I've got to talk to Jack and then I'll be out."

"Ok." Erin said walking out to the runway area. She smiled as she saw that the WWE superstars were still there. "I know she is keeping something from me." She said as she approached them. "Hi, I'm Erin. Did you enjoy the show?" She asked sitting down on the runway in front of the 3 men.

"It was wonderful and you were beautiful." Adam said holding out his hand. "Adam Copeland, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is Randy Orton and John Cena."

"Erin Brinkmeyer." She said returning his gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. So what brings you to the show tonight?"

"Came to admire sexiness at its finest." Adam said with a smile.

"Adam here is quite the fan. He and Randy actually went to a show up in New York a while ago." John said. "This is actually my first show."

"Ah, popping the Secret Cherry." Erin said as her phone started ringing. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Bubbles, where are you?"

"I'm on the runway talking, Pokey. Why don't you come back in and say hi?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute, but I need to get out of these shoes. I hate heels."

"So take them off when you get inside. I'll see you in a bit." Erin said hanging up. "Sorry. I was supposed to meet Pokey outside, but I didn't quite get there."

"We're sorry to keep you held up." John said.

"That's ok. She just wants to get out of her heels, she isn't a big fan of them." She said with a smile. "So was there anyone here you came to see?"

Adam and Randy looked at John before both starting to chuckle.

"Did I miss something?" Erin asked looking between the two men who were now getting glares from John. "Ah, John who were you here to see?"

"Gabriella." He said quietly. "Would you all stop laughing at me?"

"Sorry, we should fill you in." Randy said. "We met Gabriella at a signing at the gym. John asked her out and she turned him down."

"And then he proceeded to send me 12 dozen flowers and ask me out again." Gabriella said coming up behind Erin. Erin turned around to see Gabriella standing behind her, shoes in hand, smiling down at the three men. "It's nice to see you again John."

"Nice to see you too, Pokey." He said with a smile. "Great show tonight."

"Thanks. I should have expected you to come; you just don't give up do you?"

"Nope, can't say I do. Have you changed your mind yet?"

"The answer is still no. Are you ready to go Bubbles?"

"Pokey? Bubbles? I'm confused." Adam asked.

"I call her Bubbles because she reminds me of Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls. Pokey is from…"

"Gumby?" John asked.

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah. The little burnt orange horse."

The three watched at the interaction between Gabriella and John and smiled.

"I better be going." Gabriella said breaking eye contact. "You ready Bubbles?"

"No." She said receiving a glare from Gabriella. "Fine, let's go." Gabriella said goodbye to the men as she walked to the end of the runway before hopping off. Erin turned to the men. "It was great meeting you guys, hope to see you again sometime." She said giving them each a hug. She paused at Adam, putting something in his back pocket before following Gabriella out the door.

Adam's eyes followed her confused as he reached into his back pocket. He smiled wide pulling out a little card.

"What's that Copeland?" Randy asked noticing his big smile.

Adam held up the business card as he laughed before walking out the door.


	4. The Offer

**Alright everyone...here's the next chapter. I know it's been a while but life has been pretty busy lately. Im getting ready to start school again...ick!**

**Also, I had a small issue with someone thinking I had ripped their story and their characters...I just want you all to know that I in no way, shape or form intended to impse that I had taken thier idea. The characters in this story are complete figments of my own imagination...with me unfortunately owning no one associated with the WWE. Gabriella is completely my own character along with any other OC's. Just wanted to let you all know.**

**Enjoy the next chapter everyone! As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged! Thanks!**

2 Months Later…

Gabriella plopped down in a chair in the catering area with her food. She had already been at the studio for 4 hours doing several different photo shoots and was starving. She was soon joined by Erin.

"Hungry Pokey?" She asked looking at the burger and fries on her plate. Gabriella shrugged it off, taking another bite of her burger.

"I'm not afraid of food; I'll just work it off in the gym later. Like you should talk anyway."

"I guess not." Erin said looking at here own personal pizza. "So has John called yet today?"

"I talked to him on my break this morning. I honestly don't know why he calls me everyday, or why I even answer. We're like friends, but more like phone friends. I doubt it will be anything more than that."

"Well you two have become quite good friends and I think there is something there, you just don't want to admit it. Besides, if you really didn't like him as much as you claim to, you wouldn't talk to him everyday."

"Bubbles, even if I wanted to date the guy, I wouldn't. I've got too much going on right now to even attempt to have a relationship. We all saw what happened last time I tired to do that."

"Chris was an ass and if I would've had it my way he wouldn't even be breathing right now. As far as he is concerned, he should be grateful for that damn jail cell he is in right now." Erin said, her eyes blazing.

Ella stared at her friend before deciding to change the subject. "So how much longer do you think we will be held captive here?"

"I would guess a good 2 hours at the least." Erin said looking around. "I wonder what he's doing here?"

"Who?" Ella asked looking around.

"Vince McMahon." She said quietly. "Oh my God, he's coming over here."

"Gabriella Alloy?" He asked as he approached the table.

"That's me, what can I do for you Mr. McMahon?"

"Could I speak with you for a moment?" Gabriella nodded as she stood up, following him. She looked back at Erin who just shrugged her shoulders. Vince led her to a conference room, holding the door for her as he followed her in.

"So what brings you to Tampa Mr. McMahon?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"Please call me Vince. And you are the reason I have come to Tampa today Miss Alloy."

"Call me Ella, why would you come here to see me?"

"Well Ella, I have an offer for you. I've been doing my research and I must say I am impressed. But what has impressed me most is your background. You have quite the reputation that precedes you."

"I've worked hard to get to where I am right now. I love what I do and I think that is what makes the difference in a successful person and a non-successful person. You can't be successful in you do if you don't have the passion and love for it."

"Wise words, Ella, wise words. Which is why I have a proposal for you." He said reaching for his briefcase. "I have been talking with your agent and he agrees that this could be not only great publicity for you, but also a great experience. This here is a 1-year, developmental contract with the WWE as a diva. What I have set up in here is for you to be more of a valet and interviewer with the possibility of a wrestler later. I would though, like to have you trained a little as a wrestler so you can take part in some of the matches that we have."

"This all sounds great Vince, but what makes you think I would be good for the WWE? I'm far from what your usual divas look like."

"I have heard several of the divas mention your name. Trish was actually the one that mentioned your name to me before she retired and Amy has spoken of you often. They thought very highly of you. I think you would be a great addition to our locker room. You are very talented and not only would you get more fans, but it would bring us more fans also."

Ella sat looking through the contract, reading and absorbing it all in. Everything seemed to be in order, everything that she needed to know. "Understandable. Well Vince, this is quite a lot. Do you mind if I take this contract with me and think about it for a while?"

"That's fine, perfectly fine. My number is on the top, so give me a call when you've made your decision. I'm in town till tomorrow, so if you need to see me, I'll be at the Mariott."

"Thanks Vince. It was a pleasure to meet you." She said standing up. She shook his hand before walking out the door with him.

"The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for the consideration, I look forward to hearing from you." He said before walking away.

"So what did Vince want Pokey?" Erin asked.

Ella sighed as she got into her car, balancing her phone on her ear. "He offered me a 1-year developmental contract with the WWE."

"Oh my God! Are you serious? This means you and John could co-workers! You took it right?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"What is wrong with you? This is the chance of a lifetime that so many dream of. Why wouldn't you take it?"

"I don't know. I have a great job as it is. Do I really want to give that up? What about Emerald?"

"Yeah! Pokey, I know you love the job you have, but look at how much you love to travel. This is the perfect opportunity to see what is really out there. I know we have traveled for shows before, but not nearly as much as you would be traveling with the WWE. Brent would be so proud of this opportunity that has been presented to you, he would want you to take it. And don't worry about Emerald, you know me or your mom would take good care of him."

"That's what my mom said too. Jay told me I would be an idiot if I didn't take it."

"As you would be. But, it is your decision, not any of ours. You know our opinions, but the choice is ultimately yours, but let me know what you decide. Besides, I could think of some people who would love to have you with the WWE."

"I already told you that John and I are just friends."

"I wasn't talking about him." Erin said. "I'll talk to you later Pokey."

Ella smiled, knowing who she was talking about. Sighing she looked at the roadside signs before turning off onto her exit.

Ella raised a hand to the door, knocking on it quietly before waiting for the occupant to answer. She smiled as the door opened, seeing a slightly surprised yet pleased expression on his face. She handed him a packet of papers.

"I accept your offer Vince."

Vince smiled as he held out his hand. "Welcome to the WWE Ella."


	5. A Few Shocked Faces

**So here is the next chapter...enjoy!**

"Pokey you are going to do great. I'm so glad you took this opportunity. Does anyone know you start tonight?" Erin said into her phone.

Ella sat in her car outside the arena at the back entrance she was supposed to go to. Tonight was her first night on RAW. Vince had immediately started promo videos advertising a new face coming to RAW that had been airing for the past 2 weeks. Ella had laughed at Vince's antics about keeping her identity a secret. He claimed he wanted to shock the pants off of everyone. He had told her not to tell anyone that she knew until she got to the arena that afternoon.

"Other than my family, I haven't been able to tell anyone. I am excited, I can't wait to see the boys."

"I bet John can't wait to see you too. He's gonna shit. You know this just gives him even more reason to bug you for a date now."

"I know, and the answer will still be no. He is a man-whore and he knows it."

"From what Adam tells me, he has been turning down advances made towards him for the past couple of months."

"Well then I guess he has seen the light or something. Wait a minute…Adam?"

"What?"

"You've been talking to Adam? As in Adam Copeland? Erin! How come I am just not hearing about this?"

"What? Can't I have other, hot friends?"

"You've been sleeping with him haven't you?!" Ella heard nothing. " ERIN!"

"I gotta go Pokey, I hope you have a great night. Tell John I said hi! And I promise I will take good care of Emerald while you're gone!" She said quickly and hung up. Ella sat back in her rental and laughed. Only Erin. She looked over at the arena.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Ella smiled as the door opened as she approached.

"Right on time Ella." Vince said leading her inside and to his office. "Have a seat. I want to say again how pleased I am that you have joined our family. I hope you do nothing but enjoy it. All the wrestlers are in a production meeting right now, getting their storylines for the night. We'll be going there in a minute. Now, tonight I have nothing bug planned for you. We have been building you entrance for the past 2 weeks, spiking everyone's curiosity if you will. So tonight, you will be a guest on the Cutting Edge, with Adam, just to get you introduced to the audience. Margaret told me she met with you last week and has picked a few outfits out for you; those are in wardrobe which is next to the locker room. How does that sound?"

"It all sounds great Vince, I can't wait to start." Ella said with a smile.

"Great, then let's go meet the rest of the family." Vince said standing up, Ella following him.

Vince smiled as he opened the door to the large room, seeing wrestlers and divas sprawled throughout the room.

"Just in time Dad, we were just talking about Adam's guest tonight. Are you finally going to reveal our mystery person?"

"That's what I'm here to do." Vince said looking around the room. "Everyone, I would like you to meet RAW's newest diva, Miss Gabriella Alloy."

Ella stepped through the door and was met with a round of applause as she started blushing immediately. She smiled, seeing a few shocked faces, but none compared to John's or Jeff Hardy's for that matter.

"Thank you everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you all. I hope you all are looking forward to this as much as I am." She said with a smile.

"Welcome to the family, Gabriella." Stephanie said from the front of the room. "Alright everyone, that's all for today, let's make it a great show tonight."

With those final words, everyone began to file out of the room, greeting Ella as they passed her on her way out. She looked up at John who had stopped in front of her.

"Just can't stay away huh?" He said with a smirk.

"No, John. The answer is still no."

"I think you'll change your mind now that you're around me all the time."

"I don't think so."

"How long have you known you were coming here and why didn't you tell me?"

"A little over 2 weeks. I couldn't tell anyone because Vince wanted it to be a surprise." She said looking to his left. She laughed as she jumped into Jeff's arms. "Skittles, I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been way too long Ella." He said smiling down at her.

"Where's Matt?"

"He's not here tonight. Something was wrong with Lucas so he stayed home tonight. How's Emerald?"

"Good. I miss him already. That will be one of the hardest things about taking this job. I have to leave my baby." Ella said with a slight frown. She started laughing when she looked over at John.

"Something wrong John?" She asked.

"You know Hardy?"

"Well, I did grow up across the street from the infamous Hardy Boys."

John smiled as the light bulb finally clicked on. North Carolina, she was from Cameron, North Carolina.

"You never told me you knew Jeff."

"You never asked." She said with a smirk. "I've got to get going, I'll see you two later."

John and Jeff waved as she walked away.

"You've got it bad." Jeff said from next to John.

"Huh?"

"I said, you have it bad for her don't you?"

"I really like her Jeff, but she won't even give me the time of day for anything other than a friend."

"It will take time. Her last boyfriend was a dick and if I ever saw him again I'm pretty sure I would be hauled off to jail for assault."

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea. He used her for her money and fame. He loved the attention that he got because he was dating the beautiful Gabriella Alloy. He used her and he cheated on her not to mention he did nothing for her already low self esteem. He was constantly nagging on her about her weight, saying she needed to lose a few pounds, her hips were getting too big, her arms were flabby. He even hit her a few times. He almost ruined her spirit completely and almost turned her against us. But there is one thing she has in common with you John."

"What's that?"

"He wanted her to choose either him or her career. She chose her career and he flipped out on her. He beat her, putting her in the hospital for a night with broken ribs and some severe bruising. She was out of the modeling scene for a couple of months. She's slowly getting back to her old self, but it's definitely taken some time."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"It was almost 3 years ago. She hasn't dated since. The bastard is sitting in jail right now, her lawyer got him charged with attempted murder and his ass was thrown in jail."

"Wow, I would never be able to tell."

"She hides it well."

"Jeff, why didn't you tell me before that you knew Ella? I know you've heard me talk about her."

"I was amused watching you talk about her, the way your eyes light up." He said smiling at John. "She talks about you too, you know. I talk with her once a week, and she is always talking about your antics to get her to go out with you. Give her time John, and she may eventually give in to you. It will take a bit of time, but persistence is the key with Ella."

"She thinks I'm a man-whore though."

"She's protecting herself. We all know what some of the guys are like on the road, she isn't stupid. If she can convince herself that you are a man-whore, then she can try to convince herself that she doesn't like you."

"So what do I do?"

"Be yourself. Don't try to impress her and don't try to flatter her. Just be yourself." Jeff said before walking away.

**So Ella has had quite the past hasnt she? Wonder what other things John will find out in the future? Hmm...**


	6. A Debut

**I know I know, I am a horrible updater. But I have been wanting to get a few chapters written before I began posting again. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There is some serious shit going to be happening soon! Review please!**

RAW

"Welcome ladies and losers to the Cutting Edge. We have all seen the videos that have been airing for the past 2 weeks about this new mystery diva. Well, I don't know about you, but I want to know who the hell it is." Adam said, receiving mad pops from the audience.

"Well, I pulled some strings, and twisted a few elbows, but I got her. So, without further adieu, bring her on out!" Adam said, sitting on one of the stools on the ring.

The crowd turned their attention to the ramp as they awaited the arrival of the new diva. 'Throw It On Me' by Timbaland started playing as the crowd rose to their feet.

"They're going to love you." A voice said from behind her. Ella turned to see John smiling at her. "Don't worry, go out there and have fun." He said giving her a little push to the ramp. Taking a deep breath she stepped out onto the ramp.

Ella looked around smiling and waving as she made her way down the ramp. Margaret had dressed her in a pair of jeans that sat low on her hips and a short white halter top that dipped low with a pair of white heels. Her hair hung around her face in loose curls.

The crowd was a mixture of shock and excitement. Ella smiled as she walked up the steps and stepped through the ropes that Adam open for her. Saying thank you, she took the extended mic.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. The beautiful Gabriella Alloy, here in the WWE. Let me be the first to say welcome and ask, what brings you here?"

"Thank you Edge, I am very happy to be here. I decided I needed a change in my usual routine and a new experience. So here I am."

"Well I ain't complaining." He said looking her up and down. His attention turned to the ramp as Lita's music started. He smiled as he saw her walking down the ramp and climb into the ring.

"They'll hire anyone these days won't they?" She said grabbing Edge's mic. "What happened to the female wrestlers that we had here? We're resorting to hiring underwear models? Seriously."

"Jealous Lita?" Ella said into her mic.

"I'm not jealous. Why the hell would I be jealous of an underwear model? Just because you can walk a runway and pose pretty for some magazines doesn't mean you are WWE diva material. You are nothing but a pretty face."

"Well at least I'm not made of plastic." Ella said with a smirk. Lita glared at her before slapping her across the face. Ella laughed as she returned the slap, knocking Lita to the mat. Edge held Lita back as he climbed out of the ring, pulling her back up the ramp.

Ella smiled as she waved back at Lita. Smiling she hopped out of the ring, and made her way back up the ramp.

"I'm sorry about that Amy." She said coming behind the curtain.

"No problem, you have quite the slap though. Good job. I think you'll be just fine."

"Thanks." She said watching Amy walk back to the locker room.

"Well, how was it?"

Ella turned around to see John sitting on a crate next to a monitor. She smiled. "It was amazing. Did I do ok?"

"You did great. You held yourself well in the ring, you gave off a very positive vibe to the audience. I think they were quite shocked though."

"You were too when you saw me walk in earlier today. I don't think this is the direction anyone saw me going. Got to keep them guessing right?"

"Right." John said hopping off the crate. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your locker room."

"Better yet, show me where Adam's locker room is." John gave her a questioning look. "Don't worry John, I'm still single. I have a certain best friend to talk to him about."

"Come in!" Adam called. He had just finished showering and changing. "Hey Ella, what can I do for you?"

"Sit." She said indicating the bench he was standing next to. Raising his eyebrows, he sat down looking up at her as she reared her hand back and hit him upside the head. "Alright Adam, what are your intentions with my best friend?"

Adam looked shocked. "Did she finally tell you?"

"What do you mean finally told me? How long have you been seeing her?"

"She gave me her number that night at the show. I called her a few days later."

"You've been seeing her for a few months already and no one bothered to tell me?! I'm gonna kill her."

"Don't do that. We've kinda kept it quiet because of the media. She wanted to be the one to tell you, she didn't know how you would react."

"How many people have you told?"

"Only a few of the guys like John and Randy."

"Ok, thanks Adam. Be good to her or you'll have to answer to me and my dog." Ella said giving him a warm smile. She walked out of into the hallway, hitting John with the door as she exited the locker room.

**I know it's short, sorry. Remember, the faster you review, the faster the update!**


	7. Vince's Idea

**Alright, you guys have been really great with this story so I decided to post this chapter a little earlier than expected. Things are really going to take an interesting twist in a few chapters so if you want to know what is going to happen...REVIEW! And I will put the next one up! Much love you you all!**

A Few Weeks Later…

Ella stood outside Vince's office, wondering what he wanted to see her about. He had called her earlier and asked her to come to the arena a little early for a short meeting. Now she stood outside his office, pacing, trying to decide if she wanted to go in there.

"Maybe he doesn't think I'm cut out for this." She said to herself, stopping in front of his door once again. "I really thought I was doing good these past few weeks." She started pacing again.

"Are you stalking me?" Ella turned around to see none other than John Cena standing behind her, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"You wish. I have a meeting with Vince and I'm trying to get up the courage to go in there. You don't think he wants to fire me already do you?"

"Hell no, he don't want to fire you. Are you sure your meeting is at this time? He told me to be here at 2."

"He told me to be here at 2, I know it was 2. Maybe I got that wrong too. Why would he want to talk to me though?"

"Hell if I know, but you aren't going to find out pacing outside his office." John said walking past her and knocking on the door.

"Come in!" John smiled seeing a slight look of panic on her face as he opened the door. "Ah John, Ella you're both right on time! Come in, come in, have a seat."

John held the door open for Ella as she hesitantly walked in the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, John taking the other.

"I know you're both probably wondering why I called you both to the arena a little early today." He said seeing them both nod. "Well, I wanted to inform you both of your new storylines before the meeting this afternoon."

"What do you have planned Vince?" John asked, his interest perking up.

"Well, Ella, you are doing a great job as the new diva on RAW and your feud with Amy is encouraging ratings. What we are going to start out with is having you as John's valet. John's storyline with Adam is great, but with Adam having Amy in his corner constantly, we needed to even the odds a bit."

"That sounds awesome Vince." John said with enthusiasm.

Ella looked over at him and then at Vince. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well…we are going to send this into a romantic storyline."

"What?" Ella looked over at John whose smile had just gotten wider.

"We think it would be good for the fans to see John in a different light. Right now we see him as this hard-working, go all out competitor that is on a quest to get the championship belt back. Sometimes even the most hard-workers need a little assistance and reassurance. That is you. You will be the push he needs to keep going and the equalizer for Amy."

"Ok, I guess."

"It's going to start off slow for the first few weeks before it really starts to pick up, just to see how the fans react to the pairing. It will start off with some innocent flirting, Amy continuing to piss you off, some interference in matches, a few innocent kisses, but that isn't for a few weeks yet."

Ella looked over at John once again. Could his smile get any bigger?

"We have heard from Jeff and Matt that you used to train with them, would you feel comfortable doing a match in the future Ella?"

"I'll need to start working again, but I could do that."

"Great! We'll have you start working with Amy then. Any questions? Steph will get more in depth when she hands out the plans for the next few weeks. Everything sound ok?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah." Ella said quietly.

"Great! Well, that's all I have for you. I'll see you two in the meeting later."

John and Ella stood up, giving Vince a reassuring smile as they left.

"This is great!" John said once they got outside Vince's office.

"Uh huh. Just don't get any ideas Cena." Ella said looking over at him. "Would you stop smiling already, you're going to pull a muscle."

"You know you want me."

"John, if I wanted you, then I would have said yes to that date you seem to think I'm going to eventually go on months ago." Ella said stopping in front of her locker room.

"Just give it a little time, you'll eventually see what you're missing out on." John said smiling down at her.

"Right. You keep thinking that John. I told you already though. I don't date man-whores."

"You can't believe everything you hear in the media, Ella."

"Or what you say on 5-questions? Like what you would do if you had 48 hours to live?" She said returning his smirk.

'Damn, she's quick.' John thought, he smiled. "You wouldn't know about that unless you actually watched the show. Is this you admitting you are a fan?"

"I am a fan of the business. Not you directly so don't get too cocky. Jay is the one that is obsessed with you and Orton. Why, I haven't decided yet."

"But being a fan of the business would indirectly make you a fan of mine."

Ella sighed as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You just don't give up."

"You know that already. But this storyline should be fun, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, loads." Ella said rolling her eyes. "But there will be no funny business Cena."

"Scouts honor." He said flashing a cheesy smile. She laughed as she walked into the locker room. "I need to remember to thank Vince later for this."

RAW

Ella smiled as her music started, taking a deep breath she stepped out onto the ramp and began her descent to the ring. Climbing in, she took the mic offered to her by Lillian.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time Edge!" Ella said into the mic, looking up to the top of the ramp as Adam's music started.

She watched as Adam slid into the ring, followed by Amy. He smirked at her as he grabbed the mic.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gabriella Alloy our new resident slut." He said looking at her.

Frowning Ella looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a pair of white capris and a yellow halter top. She snatched the mic away from him.

"First off Edge, I think you should take a look at the infected herpes virus standing next to you before you even think of calling me a slut and second, I don't want to be out here, but you are the one who requested the time. In my opinion, the only thing you are doing is wasting mine." Ella said into the mic, earning a round of cheers from the audience.

"Feisty one we have here." Adam said taking the mic back. "You're quite clothed tonight actually. I expected you to come out here in your underwear. That's what you're used to wearing around thousands of people isn't it?"

"Maybe she finally realized that she was a little on the chubby side and decided to cover up a little. No one wants to see that." Lita said, earning quite a different response from the audience.

Deciding she was sick of their talk, Ella made her way to exit the ring. Lita reached for her hair and pulled her back in, only to be caught with a swift slap to the face. Taking her chance, Ella exited the ring and made her way up the ramp.

_Later that night…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the number one contender for the WWE title, John Cena."

John walked onto the screen, a smile planted on his face. "John, with the Great American Bash quickly approaching, what are your thoughts on your upcoming match with Edge?"

"I don't really have many thoughts on it. I am going to go in there and give it my all. Edge is running out of ways to stop my advances to getting what is rightfully mine, the WWE championship. He can only stop me for so long before I catch up to him. As for the slut bag that follows him around, it's only a matter of time before she has a flare up and is forced to take some time off." He said with a smirk, he turned to Ella. "And as for you, I think you look just fine in your underwear." He said giving her a slap on the ass before walking away.

"Cena that wasn't in the script!" Ella said catching up with him after the interview.

"What? I was improvising. I thought it was a great touch." He said with a smile.

"I thought I said no funny business?" She said giving him a stern look.

"It was an innocent slap on the ass, it wasn't funny. There was no funny business involved." John reasoned. "So, are you going home tomorrow?"

"No. I'm actually going back to Cameron to train with Jeff and Matt for a few days. I want to work off some of my rust before I start working with Amy. I just need to get back into the swing of things. Besides, I don't want to make a complete fool of myself when I get into the ring. I at least want it to appear that I know what I'm doing."

"Cool. I'll see you Friday then?"

"Yep. Have a good few days off." Ella said before walking away.


	8. Working Away Ring Rust

**I've bene having people harping on me to update this story so I have. I know the chapter is a little short, but hey it's better than nothing right? If you want updates, remember to review. I'm working on the next chapter so if you're really good to me I may be more motivated to finish it sooner! Luv you all!**

Matt and Shannon were cheering while standing outside the wrestling ring that was set up in Jeff's backyard. They watched on anxiously as they saw Ella and Jeff fly across the ring in front of them.

"She still has it doesn't she?" Shannon said as he watched her nip up from the mat. 

"She always was talented when it came to working matches. They just don't know how good she really is yet. Amy will be pleasantly surprised when they start working together."

"Definitely. There's the finisher." Shannon said seeing Ella do a 360 corkscrew from the top rope onto Jeff's prone body. He laughed as Matt slid in and made the count.

"Woo! Chalk one up for Gabriella!" She said doing a happy dance around the ring.

"Good match Ella." Jeff said getting up. "The women's division won't know what hit them."

"I'm not here to show off though. I'm going to keep it pretty low key for a while. I don't want too big of a push too soon. I need to earn my keep first."

"I think Cena already wants to keep you." Jeff said laughing. Ella rolled her eyes as Matt and Shannon joined in.

"Just because you want something doesn't always mean you are going to get it. Obviously Cena hasn't figured that out yet."

"No, Cena just doesn't give up." Matt said.

"He really does like you though." Jeff said. "I've seen him with his different women and I have never seen him look at them the way he looks at you. You never know Ella, he could be different."

"Oh Lord, not you too! I am not interested in John Cena in any way, shape or form." Ella said shaking her head. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go shower and then check up on my baby."

"You're going to call John?" Shannon said with a smile. Ella gave him the finger as she walked away.

Ella walked into the arena for RAW, feeling a bit more confident about her ring rust wearing away. After dropping her stuff off at the diva locker room, she made her way to catering. She grabbed her food and sat down at a table.

John walked in and spotted Ella sitting at a table in catering, talking on her phone. He stood there for a moment, observing her.

"How's it going John?" Jeff asked coming up behind him.

"Good Jeff, how was your weekend?"

"Pretty good. Ella and I did a lot of ring work with Matt and Shannon. She's doing really well."

"So is she pretty good?"

Jeff looked over at Ella before turning to John with a smile. "I think the WWE is in for a pleasant surprise." He said before walking over to the vending machines.

Shrugging, John made his way over to Ella who was just hanging up her phone. "Did you miss me?"

"John, you don't give me time to miss you." Ella laughed. "How was your weekend?"

"Good. I was supposed to go out with Adam Saturday night, but he got preoccupied with a certain model." Ella laughed again. "I should have never brought him to that show."

"I know, but I have never seen Bubbles so happy before. Adam is good for her."

"That goes both ways. How was your weekend? Jeff said you got a lot accomplished."

"Yeah, I think I'm about ready for this match in a few weeks, but I don't want to get cocky."

"Oh, I definitely think you can get cocky. So, what other special skills are you hiding from me?" John asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said giving him a wink before standing up and leaving catering.


	9. Harmless Flirting?

**Ok, so I have been studying like crazy because I have had some severe tests the past few weeks and I have finals coming up too so I havent been able to write as much as I would have liked to. I know, crappy excuse but if I want to work with these Greek Adonis men, then I need to keep my grades up. But, becuase I love my loyal readers so much, I got a short chapter for ya. I know I basically skip an entire week of time in between, but...ya. ;)**** Make sure to show me some love at the end!**

RAW...

Ella was set up at ringside for announcing. It was about half way through the show and so far she hadn't messed up on any of her stats. She was anxiously anticipating the next match. She got in the ring and smiled as she heard Jeff's music start. She announced him and gave him a hug before he jumped on the ropes to acknowledge the fans. She turned her attention back to the ramp and Edge's music started and smoke filled the stage. She got out to the ring quickly after announcing him and took her seat, ignoring the glares Lita was sending her way.

"These two ladies definitely do not get along do they King?" JR commented, noticing the glares.

"No they don't JR, there is some bad blood or something between these two. I can only hope it will get more physical in the future.

She watched the match with anticipation as she watched Jeff and Edge battle it out in the ring. She kept her eye on Lita, waiting for her to interfere. Once she saw Jeff go for the cover, Lita jumped on the apron to distract the ref. Taking her cue, she got up out of her seat and ran over to Lita, grabbing her feet and pulling her off the apron.

"Ella just grabbed Lita!" JR exclaimed from ringside. "Serves that Jezebel right."

Turning his attention back to the match, the ref noticed Jeff covering Edge. The crowd went wild as Jeff stood up, pointing at Ella. He nodded his head at her as he made his exit from the ring.

"Looks like Ella has made a new friend."

"I would love to be her friend JR, she's beautiful. Do you think she would model for me?"

Smiling, Ella began to make her way back to her chair, only to feel someone grab her hair. She turned around, to see Edge holding a firm grip on her hair.

He pulled her up into the ring, where he threw her to the corner. Lita came up to her and began yelling. Getting angry, Ella slapped Lita, knocking off her balance as she yelled at her. Ella went to exit the ring again, only to have Edge once again grab her hair. Yelling at her, he shoved her down. As she got up, he ran at her, hitting her with a spear to the abdomen.

The crowd started cheering as Edge looked to the ramp only to be plowed over by John. Quickly crawling out of the ring, he grabbed Lita as they retreated up the ramp. John crawled over to Ella as he saw her begin to stir.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like I just got speared." She said with a smile. John gave her a small smile as he scooted her to the end of the ring and picked her up in his arms.

"John, you don't have to carry me." She whispered.

"The fans love it, besides, how often am I going to get to do this?" John said as he reached the curtain. He set her down, watching her wobble a bit. Ella looked up as Adam came up to her.

"You ok?" He asked. "I tried not to hit you too hard."

"That's ok. I'm good. You can never be completely ready to have the wind knocked out of you." She said with a smile.

"Good point. As long as you're ok." Ella nodded her head. Adam gave her a smile before leaving.

"Are you really ok?" John asked, concern evident in his voice. Ella looked over at him, feeling a twinge in her heart seeing that he was genuinely concerned about her. She gave him a soft smile.

"I'm just fine Cena. Thank you. But…" She linked her arm with his. "you can walk me back to the locker room if you want."

John looked down at her, a brief look of shock crossing his features. 'This woman is going to be the death of me.' He thought before smiling and walking back with her.

RAW the next week…

"You are such a tease!" Jeff laughed.

"I am not!"

"Oh yeah, just giving John false hope by letting him walk you back to your locker room?" Jeff said leaning against the mirror.

"It was harmless, I wasn't doing anything overly friendly." Ella argued as Alex did her hair.

"I think you two would be an adorable couple." Alex said. "If only he was gay."

Ella and Jeff both laughed at the dreamy expression on Alex's face. "I agree with Jeffy though, don't you think that you may even in the least, be leading the poor boy on? I think you like him more than you are telling us."

"I do not like John Cena as anything more than a friend! What do I have to do to convince you guys of this?"

"I just don't think you have realized it yet." Jeff said smiling. "Give it time. You're just being stubborn. I'll see you later, I got to go get a few things taped before my match. Be careful out there."

John paced a bit backstage in preparation for his match in a few minutes. He stopped when he saw Ella come around the corner. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked in her jean skirt and white halter top with her short jean jacket. Her skirt stopped a few inches above her knees with her white boots coming up her calves. Her hair was curled and Alex had given her smoky makeup on her eyes. She smiled as she approached him.

"You ready for your match?"

"Always. You look beautiful." He said giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks." She said as his music started. "That's our cue."

John gave her a nod and a smile before he led her out to the ramp.

Ella looked on as John and Edge lay in the middle of the ring. She pounded on the mat, trying to get the crowd to encourage him to get up.

John smiled to himself as he heard Ella yelling for him to get up outside the ring. Groaning, he rolled over and grabbed the ropes to help himself up.

Ella continued to watch as John and Edge continued to throw punches at each other in the ring. She kept shooting a few glances at Lita who just nodded slightly before turning back to the match. Their little fight was coming up and she would be lying is she said she wasn't just a bit nervous about it. Looking back to the ring, she saw John dodge Edge's spear only to have the ref caught instead. She watched as Chad Patton rolled out of the ring. She checked on him, as he nodded, telling her he was ok. She looked back to the ring as she saw Lita grab the WWE title.

Climbing into the ring, she stepped in front of Lita before she could hit John with the belt. Lita began yelling at her as she dropped the belt and slapped her across the face. Staying in character, Ella returned the slap, causing Lita to shove her.

John watched on from the corner as he saw Lita shove Ella, not knowing what was going to happen next. He was shocked at what he saw.

Ella tackled Lita to the mat, sitting on her as she grabbed Lita's hair and began pounding her head into the mat. He looked outside the ring and saw Chad getting up. He stood up from the corner and ran over, grabbing Ella around the waist and pulling her off of Lita. Edge slid back into the ring to check on Lita as Chad rang for the bell, ruling a double disqualification. John continued holding onto Ella as she struggled against him and Edge pulled Lita out of the ring. She stopped as soon as she heard Coach's music begin to play. 

The crowd booed as Coach made his way out to the ramp, a mic in his hands. "I'm sick of this. Ella, Lita, you guys are causing way too much trouble when it comes to matches. You just seem to always be getting involved. Well, next week I'm putting you two in a match against each other. If you can't seem to stop your problems outside of the ring, then settle it inside."

**Now tell me how much you love me...**


	10. Slumber Party!

**Alright Peeps, I hacked my brain and typed out another update for ya. IT took me quite a while to figure out where I wanted to head with this chapter but I think I got something ok out of it. Ive been working like crazy and today was my only day off so I decided to attempt to update. Rehabilitation is at a stand still right now, I dont know what to do with it so any suggestions are encouraged and welcomed. This is a fun chapter, the fit is going to begin to hit the shan in the next few, at least that how I have it planned so make sure to review and tell me what you think! I love feedback and I really want the reviews to get up for this story! Thanks everyone! Now...the update!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How's my baby?" Ella said getting out of her car.

"Emerald is fine Ella. You worry too much." Erin said. 

"No I don't. I just want to make sure he is still taken care of while you are off frolicking with Adam." She laughed. "I can see it now, my poor baby sitting outside your door with his food bowl in his mouth while Adam is screwing your brains out inside."

"Oh please. Your baby is just fine and he always has plenty of food and water to get him by for the day. No worries. How're things with John?"

"Still friends. Why can't you guys get over that?"

"Why can't you get over your denial for the man?"

"Because there is none. Speaking of the man I'm supposedly pining over. I'll talk to you later." She said as she hung up. "Are you stalking me again?"

"So you're pining over me?" John said with a smile. "Kidding. What are you here for?"

"Photo shoot. Vince thinks the new diva needs some pics taken. You?"

"Same. Need some new promos. You staying here tonight?" He asked as they walked in to the building.

"Yeah, but I need to check in yet. House show is here tomorrow night so might as well. I miss my baby though."

"We should do something tonight, as friends." He added with a smile.

Ella thought about it for a moment. "I guess, but I say we rent some movies and pig out on pizza. I really don't want to go anywhere."

"Sounds like a plan. Meet me at my hotel room around 7? Room 549."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John got back to the hotel around 4 and was surprised to see Ella arguing with the manager about something.

"How could you over ride my booking? I have my confirmation right here!" She said holding up her print out.

"I'm sorry Miss Alloy but we are booked solid tonight. We did not have you scheduled to come in till tomorrow. I'm afraid we don't have a room for you."

"I can't believe this." She said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ok, thank you. I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said picking up her bags, she turned around almost running right into John. "Sorry."

"What happened?"

"They over booked and bumped me off the list I guess. They don't have any open rooms either." She said.

"You could stay with me." John offered. Ella looked up at him puzzled.

"How many beds do you have?" She asked, earning no answer. "No."

"Come on. We are both mature adults, there is no reason that we can't share a bed for one night. If it really bothers you, I'll sleep on the floor."

"It's you're room. I can't do that to you."

"It's no big deal. Come on, where else are you going to do?"

Ella chewed on her lip, contemplating her choices. "Do you snore?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll stay. But your hands stay where I can see them all night." She said looking up at him. John smiled.

"Deal." _'At least it's a start.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Ella sat on the bed laughing at the movie they were watching. There was pizza, popcorn and other various snacks around them. The night so far had gone quite well.

John looked over at the clock as the forth movie of the night ended. "Wow, it's already 1am. Think we should call it a night?" He asked looking over seeing Ella yawn.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm gonna go change." She said getting up. John watched as she grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. John sighed as he changed into his shorts and a wife beater, before crawling in on his side of the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he looked over when he heard the bathroom door open.

Ella emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of short sleep shorts and a tank top. She was cursing to herself for not bringing pants with her. She had washed all her makeup off and let her hair down. She could feel John's eyes following her as she set her bag in the corner. She smiled to herself as she squatted down by her bag to find her glasses.

"You can stop staring John." She said, pulling out her glasses. She put them on as she turned around.

"Hey, I am just admiring pure beauty." He said giving her a smile before rolling on his back.

Ella took a moment to look at the man in front of her. His wife beater clung to his body, accentuating his abdominals. He certainly was a man who appeared to be carved out of stone. She thought of what some people would do to be in her position at the moment. She snapped out of her trance when she heard him speak again.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." She said walking around to her side of the bed and sitting down. She turned to him. "Thanks again for sharing you room with me John."

"Hey, I'm just being nice. Besides, who wouldn't want to share their bed with a beautiful woman." He said turning to look at her. She gave him a small smile before leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're too much Cena." She said and turned off the lights.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John woke up that morning to find Ella snuggled up beside him. He smiled as he looked down at her sleeping form, noticing how her hair was sprawled across his chest and her arm swung across his waist.

'How I would love to wake up like this every morning.' He thought, noticing her starting to move. Ella opened her eyes, only to find John looking back at her.

"Just what I wanted to wake up to…you." She said. "What are you doing on my side of the bed?"

"It's not my fault you are just attracted to me. You moved over here, for once I am completely innocent." John said with a smirk. Ella looked over to see that he was right before scooting away, taking the blankets with her.

"I share my bed out of the goodness of my heart and you take the blankets? I see how it is."

"I could just shove you out." She said pulling them over her head.

"I'd like to see you try." John mumbled, only to find himself on the floor.

"Told you." She said sprawling out in the middle of the bed laughing. John reached up and grabbed her hand pulling her to the floor with him, her landing with a thud on his chest. "You're not very nice." She pouted looking down at him.

"You shoved me out of my own bed." He said sitting up with her in his lap. Ella rolled her eyes, only to have them lock with his. Noticing how close they were, she immediately stood up.

"I should probably shower and get ready for the house show." She said grabbing her stuff and quickly going into the bathroom.

John sat on the floor for a moment, shaking his head. What was he going to have to do to get her to open up to him?

**Well? What do you think? I need encouragement to get another chapter out...you know what to do:D**


	11. Pleasant Surprises

**Next chapter for you all. Not too much happens in this chapter, but I'm working on it. School is going to suck ass this semester so I will try my best to update but I'm not guaranteeing anything. It's been a bad day...I just read that John had gotten back together with his ex Liz and that they are engaged. I even saw the pictures so that was pretty depressing and a sad day in my world. She is such a lucky bitch and he looked so cute down on one knee! Sigh...oh well, on with the update!**

RAW…

"You shared a bed with him?" Alex said, dropping his curling iron. Jeff spit out his water he was drinking. "And you didn't move in on him? What is wrong with you?! I would've made a move on Mr. Hottie if I was you."

"And you say you're not leading him on."

"I didn't have anywhere to stay, he was just being nice and sharing his room with me! It's not our fault there was only one bed, and I wasn't going to let him sleep on the floor."

"I would've been sleeping on him." Alex mumbled, causing Jeff and Ella to laugh.

"Alex, we need to find you a man." Ella said.

"No, just point me to the nearest gay bar, I'll take it from there."

Xxxxxxxx

John watched Ella as she paced back and forth in the gorilla. She hadn't noticed him standing in the hallway yet, but he didn't mind. She was dressed in a pair of tight, black pants with green lacing down the sides. Her top was low cut and halter style with the same pink lacing down the front. She looked good.

"It's going to be a good match." Amy said coming up beside John. "We had a great practice run and she's better than I think any of us thought she was."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now instead of standing here drooling over her, you should go tell her how good she looks and wish her luck. She won't show it, but she's really nervous." Amy said walking away. She said a few things to Ella before her music started. John took this quick opportunity to approach her.

"You look amazing." He said smiling seeing the blush rise in her cheeks. "Nervous?"

"A little. I just don't want to disappoint anyone. I know my brother is watching along with my mom."

"They'll be proud of you no matter what. We've all heard great things about your in ring abilities and I'm excited to see them."

She smiled at him. "Thanks John." She said, catching him by surprise with a hug. She released him as her music started. John watched as she went through the curtain, turning around to watch the match on the monitor.

MATCH…

Ella climbed into the ring, backing up into a corner, staring a hole into Lita. The ref looked at both women before signaling for the bell.

"Well, King. This is certainly going to be an interesting match. Gabriella is making her in ring debut tonight. How do you think she will do?" JR asked as the two women locked up in the middle of the ring.

"I could care less how she does, as long as she looks that good that's all I can ask for." Jerry commented. "She seems like she might be able to hold her own." King said noticing her shoving Lita off of her.

Ella gave Lita a smirk as she shoved her back to the mat. Lita glared at her as she stood up, rushing towards her and tackling her to the mat. The crowd cheered as the two women rolled around on the mat. The ref finally pulling Lita off Ella.

Ella grabbed the rope and pulled herself to a standing position. Lita once again ran towards her, only to be caught by a drop toe hold and face planting it on the mat. Ella sat on Lita's back and laced her fingers on her chin, pulling her head back. Screaming in pain, Lita fought her way to the ropes. Ella released the hold she had on her when the ref reached 4 in his count.

"Well, Gabriella certainly has a fire in her." JR commented, watching as Ella went back on the attack as soon as Lita stood up again.

Lita blocked some of the elbows that were being throw at her, shoving Ella to the mat and climbing to the top rope to catch her with a flying clothesline when she stood. Going for the cover, the ref counted to 2 before Ella got the shoulder up.

Lita stood up, backing into the corner, setting up for what appeared like a spear. She ran at Ella as she turned around, Ella catching her and plowing her to the ground. Ella climbed on top of her, throwing elbows to her face.

John watched from the monitor in the back, impressed with what he saw.

"Surprised?" Jeff asked coming up beside him.

"Pleasantly." John said watching her fly across the ring, landing a couple of clotheslines before flying across once more, grabbing Lita's hair and face-planting her into the mat.

Ella looked at Lita's body lying motionless on the mat, knowing it was time to climb the ropes for her finisher.

Ella looked out at the crowd before smiling and landing her 360 corkscrew onto Lita. Rolling her over, the ref counted to 3.

"She's done it King! She's done it!"

"Who would've thought she could fly like she did? Jeff Hardy would be proud." King said as he watched Ella celebrate with the fans.

"Well she certainly has impressed us tonight, what a debut for Gabriella Alloy!"

Xxxxxx

John was still in shock as Ella came back through the curtain, still glowing from her match.

"That's my girl!" Jeff said as Ella jumped on him laughing.

"That was amazing!! What a rush out there, the fans are wonderful!" She said smiling as Jeff put her down. "Did I do ok?"

"Oh yeah, look at Cena. He's still in shock." Jeff said laughing as he walked away.

"So?"

"You definitely grew up with the Hardy boys." He said giving her a smile. "You did excellent. I had no idea you were that good!"

"Well I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" She said walking away.


	12. When the Past Comes Back

**Alright. I finally got a chapter out between my weeks of tests. I've had 4 tests every other week since my semester started and it's been really tough. But I'm gonna make it! The WWE needs me! ;) This chapter starts getting interesting I think...so make sure to let me know what you think at the end!**

Ella sighed as she sunk into her couch in her living room. Emerald came walking up to her, putting his head on her lap as she petted him. She really had missed being home, more importantly she had missed her baby. She patted her couch beside her, motioning for Emerald to hop up beside her.

"Did you miss me?" She asked, earning a lick to her face. "Good because I missed you too."

Erin had dropped Emerald off and stayed to chat a bit before leaving to go see Adam. She shook her head thinking back to the conversation. 

_"So, have you hooked up with John yet?" Erin asked smiling. _

_"No. Him and I are just really good friends, that's all Bubbles." Ella said as Emerald ran around her feet. _

_"Yeah, that's why you spent the night with him a in that hotel room. Open you're eyes Pokey! The man has it bad for you, and if I didn't know you any better, I would say you feel something for him too." _

_"Bubbles, no. He is a very nice guy, I will give him that but he isn't looking for what I am looking for." _

_"How do you know that, have you asked him?" _

_"No…" _

_"No nothing. Honey, you need to let go and live your life. You can't let what Chris did effect you for the rest of your life. You have a man that is more than willing to be with you and you blow him off because you are scared and think he has a reputation. People change, Pokey. Give him a break, there was a lot more going on than you think when he was doing that stuff." _

_"Like what?" _

_"You need to talk to him about that. Give him a chance Pokey, that's all he wants. I gave Adam a chance and I knew his background and I'm not regretting anything. Speaking of Adam, he should be home now and we have a lot of time to make up for. I'll see ya later."_

Ella had never had her friend go off on her like that before. Maybe she was right, but she just wasn't ready go give someone the chance to break her heart again, not yet at least. She groaned hearing the door bell ring. Getting up she went to answer it, Emerald in tail.

"Miss Alloy? I have a delivery for you." The guy said. She signed his clipboard and took the box out of his hand.

"Thanks." She said giving him a smile.

"No problem, have a nice day." He said before leaving.

Closing the door, Ella began thinking back to the last time a florist made a delivery. Before opening the box, she pulled out her cell phone.

John and Randy had just gotten back from the grocery store. Randy's wife was out of town on a business trip so Randy was staying with him before hitting the road again. Feeling his phone vibrate, he set the groceries down before pulling it out. A smile came to his face as he answered.

"Do you miss me already?"

Ella laughed on the other line. "No, but did you make another call to your florist?"

"Nope can't say I have, why do I have competition now?" He asked laughing. Randy looked over at his friend, shaking his head.

"I don't know. I just got a delivery I haven't even opened them yet." She said.

"Well open them. I need to know who's trying to steal you from me."

Ella laughed as she started to open the box. "You don't have me John."

"Yet. Just open the box." He said putting the phone on speaker, Randy took a seat at the table, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Cena." She said. Picking the lid off the box, she opened it and was met with a horrible fume. Scrunching her nose, she pulled off the paper before screaming and dropping her phone.

"Ella? Ella are you there?" John said hearing nothing. John and Randy looked at each other before John grabbed his keys and they ran out the door.

John's tires squealed as he came to an abrupt stop in Ella's driveway. He barely had the car in park before he scrambled out of the car and up to Ella's door, Randy right behind him. Trying the door, he found it locked.

"Ella! Ella are you ok?" He yelled pounding on the door hearing Emerald starting to bark inside. Getting no answer he looked at Randy who nodded. Counting to three they both rammed into the door, almost taking it off its hinges. He looked down at the dog as he barked at him, obviously trying to protect his owner. He calmed down when he recognized the intruder. John bent down to pet him.

"Where is she Emerald?" He asked. Emerald looked at him with questioning eyes before leading him into the hallway into the bathroom. Emerald stopped in front of the tub where the shower curtain was drawn. Looking back at Randy he pulled the curtain back to see Ella curled into a ball in the corner, shaking.

Ella slowly looked up to see who had found her, a feeling of relief washing over her and she scrambled into John's arms as the tears came once more.

John looked over at Randy, confusion written over both their faces.

"What happened?" John asked.

Ella pulled away, fear evident upon her features. She grabbed John's hand and led him and Randy to the kitchen. She stopped at the door, refusing to go any further. Randy walked past them both and up to the box, pulling his shirt over his nose as the odor met him.

"What the fuck is that?" He yelled taking a step back. "Is this some kind of sick twisted joke?"

"What is it?" John asked moving towards the box.

"It's a heart." Ella said quietly. John and Randy both turned to look at her.

"Who the fuck sends a box of dead flowers with some sort of heart in it?!" Randy exclaimed once again. "This is some sick shit; I'm gonna go call the cops." He said walking out of the room.

John picked up lid of the box, covering the contents. He noticed a card fall from the lid.

"Your heart belongs to me?" He questioned out loud. He turned to Ella.

She shook her head. John walked back over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Let's go sit on the couch and wait for the cops to get here."

Ella sat back on her couch as John walked with the cops to the door. They had taken the box and had gotten all the needed information from them. John thanked the cops again as they reached the door. The officer turned to him.

"I don't think she should probably be alone until we figure out if this was a joke or something more. We'll also check out this Chris guy too." The officer said to him. John nodded. "We'll be in touch Mr. Cena."

"Thanks officer. If we figure anything out we'll call." He said as Randy walked back into the living room.

"So who is this Chris guy you were talking about?" Randy asked taking a seat.

Ella sighed as she gathered up the needed strength to let them in on a part of her past that few people knew about. "Chris is my ex-boyfriend. We started dating just after I started to make it big in the modeling business. He loved being in the limelight with me. He was always with me at shows and premiers, posing for pictures. He wanted to get his name out there. Soon things began to change as he started using my credit cards and even had his name put on all my accounts. He was always commenting on my size. He didn't think I was the model type, he never did. I was always too fat, too round, too big in general."

She looked up at John as she felt him place his hand on hers. "You don't have to tell us." He said quietly.

She gave him a small smile. "I need to get this out. I haven't talked about this for so long." She said her voice still quiet. "After a while I started to believe the things he was saying. I began dieting, working out more and pushing my friends away. No one liked him, not even my chocolate lab. I still feel bad for the way I treated Matt, Jeff, Shannon and the rest of my family. It's amazing they even acknowledge me after some of the things I said to them." She said shaking her head. "After a while he started to be abusive. Never really bad, just smacking me around when I disagreed or objected to the things he did. I think it was at that point that I was afraid to leave him. Afraid of what he would do to me."

She stopped in her story to look over at Randy. His face had paled a little as he held a look of complete disbelief. She looked up at John, seeing the caring in his eyes, something she hadn't seen from another man for quite a while.

"After a while I finally gathered up enough courage to stand up to him after he told me that no girl of his was going to parade around in her underwear. I had no friends except Erin and I felt like I was falling apart." She laughed a little. "I was already in pieces and just refused to see it. I told him that it was my life and I would chose what ever career I wanted and told him it was over. I thought things were really going good until he showed up at my house a few days later. He told me I had one last chance to just let things go or else. I told him to fuck off and that I was going to call the cops." She said as the tears once again began to slide down her cheeks. "He took my phone and broke it before ramming me into the wall a couple of times. My dog, Chance tried to protect me. He started barking at me and took a run at him. He lost the battle as Chris grabbed one of my umbrellas from the basket by the door and beat Chance to death with it. He then turned on me and told him that my heart belonged to him and no one else before he began to beat me with the same umbrella he had just used to kill my dog. All I remember after that is passing out from the pain after he beat me, leaving me for dead, and waking up in the hospital surrounded by the people who I thought didn't love me anymore. They caught him a few days later and he was thrown in jail for attempted murder."

They all sat quiet for a while after Ella had finished her story. Randy and John were in shock to say the least. John noticed that Ella had begun crying again and cradled her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." He whispered, looking over at Randy who had tears in his eyes. Ella raised her head when she heard him stand up.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go call my wife and tell her I love her." He said leaving the room.

John sat with Ella for a while until he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cena? This is officer Fuller, I need to speak with Miss Alloy."

John handed the phone over to Ella, telling her it was the officer from earlier.

"Officer Fuller, how can I help you?"

"Well, we looked into Mr. Chris Reid's case and it turns out he was released on one year probation, about a year ago. His probation was up about a month ago so he was released as a free man." Officer Reid said as the phone slipped from Ella's hand.

**Show me some love!!**


	13. Thank You

**Ok guys...there are 39 of you that have added this to your alert and I'm only getting like 10 review with the chapters. But you guys are so good to me, and I am getting reminder emails now so I had to update! I have finals all this week so I hope to get another chapter out in a week or so...hoepfully! So, as a gift to me for updating when I should be studying for finals...I would like some reviews please!!**

Ella followed John into the hotel room, giving him a weak smile as she plopped down on one of the double beds. They had just gotten back on the road, Ella having spent the rest of her time off at John's house with him and Randy.

"Thanks again for all you've done John. It really means a lot to me."

"I really don't mind. Sharing my hotel room with a beautiful woman, who would argue?" He said giving her a smile.

After finding out that Chris was off probation, John had called Vince and told him what had been going on, giving him a brief history of this Chris guy. Vince and John decided that it would be best if Gabriella traveled with him, sharing a hotel room with him also. It would be good for the story line and for Gabriella's safety.

"I hope that this was just some sick joke and is over now. It was probably just some crazed fan or something. I hate being a bother about this." She said sitting up.

"Ella, you are not a bother about anything. There is some freak out there that obviously has an obsession with you. We are doing this for your safety not because we have to but because we want to. We all care too much about you to let something happen to you." John said sitting next to her.

Ella looked up at him before hugging him, catching him off guard. He smiled as he hugged her back. "How about we go get something to eat. I don't know about you but I am starving."

"You and your stomach. I swear you are always eating." She laughed.

"Hey. I got to keep my stamina up somehow." He said pulling her up. "Come on. I saw this good looking diner about 3 blocks away. I could smell the goodness when we got to the hotel."

Ella sighed and grabbed her wallet as she followed John out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So John, are you going to use that number?" She asked laughing after they got out of the diner.

"No." He said crumpling it and putting it in a trash can. "I don't swing that way."

"He was cute though." She said clearing her throat. "Excuse me Mr. Cena, but I just couldn't help but admire you from my seat over there and just wanted to invite you to a little party over at my house later. A private party just for you." She said laughing. "I just about lost it when he gave you that wink."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm glad I could be your entertainment for the evening." He said reaching over and ruffling her hair.

"Hey! What have I told you about messing up my hair?"

"I know, I know. Only in the bedroom." He said, earning a punch to the arm. "Ouch."

"Well you deserved it. Oh look, ice cream." John laughed as he saw her run across the street to an ice cream vendor at the park. He walked over to join her as she handed him a cone.

"How did you know I wanted some?"

"Oh please, like you ever turn down food." She said walking into the park.

"I guess you're right."

They continued walking for a while, stopping every once in a while to sign some autographs.

"I will never get past the fact that I am considered famous now and that people want my autograph." John said sitting down on a hill. "People look up to me like I am some sort of super hero. I'm really just a regular guy that enjoys wrestling and entertaining people."

"I know the feeling. Back when I was younger if anyone would have told me that one day I will be a world famous model and a wrestler for the WWE, I would have told them they were crazy and that they were talking about the wrong girl. I never pictured myself as successful as I am now."

"You have worked hard for everything you have and you should be very proud of yourself. Jay is always telling me how proud of you he is, he really looks up to you." John said looking out at the sunset.

"Yeah, I never want to do something that will make him ashamed of me. Wait a minute. Jay? You talk to Jay?" She said looking over at John.

John silently cursed himself for letting that slip. He looked over at Ella to see her looking at him with a questionable look on her face.

"Well, I've talked to him a few times." He said, treading lightly.

"How often is a few times?" John mumbled something. "Come again?"

"About once a week or so."

"How long have you been talking to my brother?"

"Well, we are actually pretty good friends. He gave me your number at the signing and his too."

"That's how you got my number! That little shit! I'm going to get him for that one."

"Be nice. He is a great kid and he really looks up to you. He is so proud of you and everything that you have done. He is proud to say that his sister is Gabriella Alloy." He looked over at her to see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I was afraid he would not like me because of what I do. Not too many boys would be proud to say that their sister is an underwear model. I just want to be a good role model for him and make sure he doesn't go down the wrong paths in life."

"And you are doing a great job. He is so proud of you. The first thing he always asks me whenever I call is how you are doing. He worries about you."

Ella smiled and shook her head. "I still can't believe you call my brother weekly."

"Well, I'm like his go to guy. We talk about man stuff that he doesn't want to talk to your mom about. I'm just happy that he trusts me enough come to me with his questions. A guy's got to have someone he can turn to. If that someone is me, then it's just another purpose I can serve in my life."

Ella smiled as she reached over and hugged John. "Thank you. For everything." She whispered.

"I'm always here for you Ella." He said as she pulled away.

Ella looked up at him, seeing the compassion in his eyes and smiled. John watched as she shifted herself so she was straddling his lap. He looked at her, a confused expression on his face. She smiled at him as she placed her hands on his face and brought his lips to hers.


	14. Visits and Texts

**You should be so proud of me...updating both of my stories after months of waiting. Thank you to everyone who kept on me about this story. I hope you all enjoy the update and make sure to leave a review! I'm going to try to keep a better hold on this story but I'm not guaranteeing anything with school. Now enough of my babbling, you've waited long enough!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Few Weeks Later…

"Gabriella Alloy!"

Ella spun around only to be tackled by her best friend.

"What are you doing here? Who's taking care of my baby?"

"Adam flew me out for a few days. Don't worry about Emerald, I left him at your mom's house. Jay was happy to have him around for a few days. Besides, I had to come out and see the new couple!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "You are hopeless. We are barely even a couple for a few weeks and I can already see the wheels turning in your little brain." She said walking into her and John's hotel room for the night.

"I don't know what you would be talking about." Erin said sitting down. "So have you jumped in bed with him yet?"

"Erin! What do you take me for? A whore?"

"No. But look at him. Look at you. I'm surprised you guys haven't jumped each other already. And look at him, if he's anything like Adam he has got some major stamina."

"Eww…not an image I needed Erin. And no I haven't jumped into bed with him. Just because we share a hotel room does not mean anything. So get your mind out of the gutter. I know that's going to be hard."

Erin was about to say something, but the door opening interrupted her.

"See, I told you Adam. She's in here harassing Ella." John said walking in, Adam in tow.

"I see how it is. I fly you out to see me, and you ditch me for your best friend. I feel so loved."

"Adam, you knew I would have to come see her as soon as I got here. You were at the gym and as much as I love watching hot, sweaty guys lift weights…I had to come see Ella and catch up."

"Are you ready to leave the two lovebirds alone for a while? Show me some love?" Adam said wiggling his eyebrows as he picked Erin up and threw her over his shoulder. "I'll keep her occupied for a while. I'll see you guys later."

Ella and John laughed as Adam hauled Erin out the door.

"So where have you been all day? I haven't seen you since we got up this morning." John said grabbing a towel.

"I went and ran some stairs for a while and then went over my match with Amy. I came back here to shower and Erin caught me just as I was coming back from visiting Jeff." She said taking her t-shirt off, leaving her in just her jeans and bra.

"Oh, I see." John said scanning her body as she dug through her bag, not even noticing the effect she was having on him.

"So what do you have left to do before we leave for the show?" She said, pulling out her outfit for the night. She turned around to face him. She squeaked as he wrapped his towel around her, pulling her close to him. He smiled as he brought his lips to meet hers.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me right now?" He asked, giving her another light kiss. She looked up into his eyes and shook her head. "You have this smile that I love seeing. When you are happy, your entire face lights up and makes your eyes shine. Your silky hair spirals down your back, and just begs for me to touch it to prove that it is that soft. Your skin is soft and spread so gently over the natural curves that God blessed you with, it is enough to drive a man insane. And to make it worse, you are standing here in nothing but your bra and jeans, looking sexy as hell. The lace drives me mad and I would be willing to bet that you have on a matching pair of panties hiding under those jeans." Ella smirked as blush crept up her face. "Those jeans that sit low enough to expose your tattoo but still high enough to leave me curious. The jeans that conceal the muscular, long legs that carry you so gracefully down a runway. You Gabriella Alloy are absolutely breathtaking. Your innocence of what you do to me only adds to the fire that burns inside of me for you and makes it that much harder to resist throwing you on that bed, ripping the rest of those clothes off and taking you here and now to show you what you have done to me since the day I first saw you."

Ella smiled up at John as the blush overtook her face. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his. "That is the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me." She whispered, catching his lips in a fiery kiss. "Now take me to that bed and show me exactly what I do to you."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Ella, are you ready?" John called from the door to the hotel room, bags in hand.

"Almost. I would've been ready a while ago but I was a little preoccupied." She said walking out of the bathroom to the hallway.

"Don't blame this on me. I'm the innocent one here; you were the one who seduced me." John said following her out the door.

"John, you are never innocent." She said, reaching for her phone as it rang signaling she had a new text.

'You can't hide forever. I'll be watching.'

She stopped for a minute, looking around before closing her phone.

"Something wrong babe?" John asked noticing she stopped. "Did you forget something?"

Ella looked behind her once more before shaking her head. "No. It's nothing. Come on, we're going to be late."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well there you go. Leaving a little suspense at the end for ya, but hopefully it's not too bad. Remember to review please!!**


	15. A Little Fun

**So, here is the update! FINALLY!! I hope I still have some readers out there! I just finished celebrating my birthday and I came home and finished this chapter up for you all for Valentines day! This chapter is really just a fun one, it kind of shows the playful banter that goes on between Ella and John. The next chapter is when things will probably start to pick up once again! I really did enjoy writing this one and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please remember to leave a review at the end. If encourages me to write and I love reading what you guys think!! Consider your review a birthday present! Now...onto the update!!!**

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
**

John stood puzzled looking around his hotel room. He was currently shirtless, due to the fact that he could not find his shirt for the night.

"Ella! Have you seen my shirt I had laid out for tonight?" John asked looking around the hotel room before sitting on the bed. He knew that shirt was here a bit ago, Ella's dress was still where she had left it. Where was his shirt?

"The white one?" Ella called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, the white button down. Have you seen it?" John called back scratching his head.

"This one?" John looked to see Ella standing in the doorway to the bathroom, wearing the exact shirt he was looking for. He smirked as she walked towards him, feeling a familiar twitch in his pants.

"Now what are you doing wearing my shirt? Not that I'm complaining." He asked as his grabbed her hips to bring her closer to him.

"Well, you always look so good in this shirt; I was just seeing how it looked on me. I've decided though that it looks better on you." She said as she slowly started to unbutton it, smacking John's hand away when he went to help. She smiled as she pushed John back on the bed before straddling his waist, biting back a moan when she felt his hands slide up her bare legs. She slowly shrugged out of the shirt, leaving her in nothing but a pair of white lace panties. John's hands slowly slid up her body before resting on her breasts, Ella moaning loudly as he began to massage them with his hands. Ella ran her hands up John's expansive chest before wrapping them around his neck, leaning down to give him a gentle kiss. John smirked against her lips as he brought his hands down to her backside, gripping it firmly before pulling her down so she could feel his desire through his jeans. Ella pulled back slightly before giving him one last peck as she climbed off him and off the bed.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" John asked, propping himself on his elbows.

Ella smirked as she grabbed her dress off the chair. "To get dressed. We need to leave in about 10 minutes to meet everyone downstairs. Why do you think I brought you your shirt?"

"We don't need to go; we can just stay up here tonight." John tried to reason from the bed.

"Nope." John fell back on the bed with a sigh as she walked into the bathroom. "Hey John?" He turned to see her peeking out of the bathroom, "You might want to do something about that tent in your pants." She said with a wink before closing the bathroom door.

After lying on the bed for a few moments, thinking every disgusting and un-arousing thought possible, he finally managed to get himself under control. He begrudgingly sat up and put his shirt on, which still smelled faintly of Ella.

"I've got to work on my self control with her." He mumbled to himself, turning as he heard the bathroom door open. "Damn it."

Ella emerged wearing a flowing, light green halter style dress that stopped just above her knees, her hair half up and flowing in light curls.

"Do we have to go?" He asked as she grabbed her purse.

Ella just rolled her eyes as she grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the room.

John sat in a booth at a club with Randy, Adam, Jeff and Dave, eyes on Ella as she stood at the bar with the girls.

"Cena, stop raping her with your eyes." Randy laughed.

"I can't help it. She's beautiful and after the stint she pulled back at the hotel, knowing what is beneath that dress only makes it worse." John said, turning back to the guys.

"Ella can be quite the tease if she wants to be." Jeff said laughing. "What'd she do?"

"I couldn't find my shirt so I asked her where it was. She comes out of the bathroom wearing it telling me she was just trying it on. She pushed me down on the bed and straddled me as she took it off. Just when things were getting good she gets off me and goes to get dressed before reminding me of the tent in my pants. Left me high, dry and hard."

That table laughed at John as he growled, remembering the incident.

"You know, Erin's done that several times to me." Adam said, leaning back as he took a drink of his beer. "Just last week I got back from the road and went over to her place because she said she had a surprise for me. So she sits me in a chair, telling me she wanted to model one of her new outfits from her latest show. She comes out in this, fucking amazing little number and straddles me. When I go to touch her, she says no and ties my hands behind my back and to the chair. She gets me so worked up that I could probably blow my load in my pants without even touching her and just smiles as she tells me that she hates to cut this short but she needs to go get Emerald from the vet. She told me she would leave in a movie for me to watch while she was gone. And she left me, still tied to the fucking chair with a fucking porn video playing on the tv in her room! I couldn't even go relieve myself after she had left and the only thing I could see or hear was my own fucking thoughts and that damn porn on the tv screen!"

The table erupted into laughter at the expense of their friend. Adam just shook his head at the memories as the girls rejoined them at the table.

"What's so funny?" Erin asked as she noticed the sour look on Adam's face.

"Well John was talking about a stint Ella pulled on him earlier and I told them of that one you pulled on me last week." Adam said throwing his arm around her.

"Oh, when I left you tied to that chair with a raging hard-on and the porn playing?" Ella laughed. "I did feel bad for leaving you like that, almost. At least I made it up to you when I got back."

John watched as Ella continued to laugh and talk to Jeff as she sat next to him. Smirking to himself, he decided that it was time for a little payback.

Ella glanced to her side when she felt John place his hand on her thigh. John smiled as he gave her knee a little squeeze before returning to his conversation with Randy and Dave. Slowly John began to creep his hand up the inside of her thigh till he reached the hem of her dress, he felt his hand get a squeeze as Ella crossed her legs. Glancing back over at Ella he could faintly see a small blush starting to creep up the side of her neck. John continued on with his conversation, leaving his hand where it was until he felt her relax. Creeping his hand higher under her dress, he succeeded in uncrossing her legs and began softly rubbing near her core.

Ella could feel the heat rising in her as John's hand continued creeping up her leg. She knew what he was trying to do and she was not going to let him win. Focusing on her conversation with Jeff, she was doing well until John suddenly applied a bit of pressure to her heated core.

The entire table ceased their conversation when she slammed her hand on the table, trying her best to bite back a moan.

"Everything ok babe?" John asked, giving her a smirk as he stroked her again.

"Uhh…yeah. I think I need another drink…" She said as she made to move out of the booth.

"Oh don't worry Ella, the waitress is coming around again." Dave said.

Ella gave a forced smile as she relaxed back down in her seat, John's hand still firmly planted on her core. Ella bit her lip as John continued to stroke her through her panties, reaching down she grabbed John's wrist as she tried to stop him.

Erin quirked an eyebrow at Ella, noticing a flush starting to rise in her cheeks. Noticing Ella roll her eyes slightly, she noticed that one of John's hands was underneath the table. Erin burst out laughing as she put two and two together, causing Adam to ask her what she was laughing at.

"Nothing Adam. Ella, wanna go dance?" She asked knowing her friend was looking for an out.

"I would love to." Ella gasped, pushing Jeff out of the booth as she practically dragged Erin off to the dance floor.

John just chuckled to himself as he watched her go.

Erin was laughing hysterically as Ella drug her onto the dance floor. "How you feeling there my dear?"

"Oh I am going to kill that man. If that's how he wants to play, then we will play." She said smirking.

Erin followed Ella to the bathroom where she quickly took off her panties, tucking them down the front of her dress securely. Erin burst out laughing as Ella adjusted herself.

Ella smirked at John as she re-approached the table. She smiled as she grabbed his hand before dragging him out to the dance floor. John quirked an eyebrow as she wrapped her hands around his neck as the next song began playing.

"You're a sneaky one Mr. Cena." She said quietly in his ear. She smirked as she gently nibbled on his ear causing him to moan softly.

"I was only repaying the favor." He replied as his hands slid down to rest softly yet firmly on her hips. She smiled at him as she began to sway to the music, pressing herself softly up against him.

Erin laughed softly from the table as she watched the two on the dance floor. Ella had herself pressed up against John, her hands were gently roaming around his upper torso as she nibbled on his neck. Erin could tell he was trying to control himself. Adam turned to look at Erin, hearing her laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Erin nodded to the dance floor where the two friends were situated. Adam quirked an eyebrow as he watched the show. "Poor guy, he isn't going to know what hit him." Adam smiled as he sat back with Erin, preparing to watch the happenings.

Ella smiled as she felt the heat radiating off of John's body. She continued to grind her body against his, laughing as she felt John try to suppress another moan. She knew from the look on his face he was trying to not enjoy what she was doing to him, but his body had other thoughts. He was aroused and the last thing he needed was to walk back to that table with a damn hard on.

Ella smiled as she saw the look of concentration on his face, knowing the song was coming an end and he was trying to control himself. She smirked as she brought her hands up his chest before reaching down into her dress to draw out her panties, John's eyes following her hands the entire time.

"Are those?.." John began to ask, his eyes widening at what he saw. There was no way she would…

"They just might be." She said as she stuffed them in his pocket. She gave him a feather light kiss before walking back over to the table where she saw Jeff, Adam and Erin all laughing.

John reached into his pocket and partly drew out the white lace object. He groaned at the realization as he stuffed them back in his pocket. He needed to leave, now.

John walked back over to the table where he grabbed Ella's hand before pulling her back out of the booth. "Guys, it's been great to see you. Have great night!" He said before practically dragging Ella out of the club. Erin, Adam and Jeff continued laughing while the rest of the table looked on, puzzled by the quick departure.

"Wonder what that was about." Dave mused.

"Dude, he's going to go fuck the shit outta her." Jeff said as he continued laughing.

* * *

**There you go? Now...what did you think?  
**


	16. Home Sweet Home?

**So, I was browsing through reading stories and stumbled upon this one...and after reading a chapter...realized it was mine and how pissed I would be that it was so long since it was last updated! I am so sorry! I just pounded out this chapter, and am working on the next one. I hope there are still some readers out there that wanted an update on this! It's a short update but when you get to the end you will see why! Thanks to all who read this, please take a few seconds to review so I know people are still reading!**

Ella and John's plane had just landed in Tampa, they had a very rare 4 days off and both were excited to be able to spend that time at home.

"I'm so excited to see Emerald. I hope he still loves me after being gone for so long." Ella said as she turned her phone back on.

"I'm sure he will be thrilled to see you. A dog never forgets their owner." John said as they walked out to their car. "Was Erin going to meet us at your place with Emerald?"

Ella shook her head yes as she placed her phone to her ear. "Hey Bubbles! We just got in and are making our way to the car. Are you going to meet us at my place with my baby?"

"Yes momma, your baby and I will meet you at your place. He is very excited to see you. Been sitting by the door all day waiting for me to tell him it's time to go."

"Aw! He did miss me! I can't wait to see him! I will see you soon! Thanks Erin!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm leaving now, see you in a bit." Erin laughed and hung up.

"How come you are never that excited to see me?" John jokingly asked as they got in the car.

"I see you every day. Now that I'm traveling so much I don't get to see Em every day. He's basically my child."

"I'm always excited to see you."

"In more ways than one, John. As you should be." Ella said giving him a cheesy smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Ella looked down at her phone, feeling it vibrate in her lap. "Erin must be there already." She said opening the text.

John looked over at her after a few moments of silence. Worry crossed his features as he took in her paled expression, her hands shaking as she stared at her phone in her lap. "What's wrong?"

Ella shook her head as she placed her phone up to her ear. "What happened Erin?"

John was quiet as he sat patiently as she listened to Erin's frantic voice on the phone, not able to catch what she was saying. With each passing moment he noticed Ella's face get paler. He reached over, placing his hand on her thigh and giving it a squeeze. Ella looked at him and it was then that she saw the tears in her eyes. "Ok Erin, just stay in the car and lock the doors till the police get there. We should be there in 10 minutes." Ella said, her voice cracking as she hung up.

"Ella, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Someone broke into my house."


	17. Trouble on the Homefront

**Alright guys! I hope I still have a reader or two out there! I'm so sorry about how long it has been since I updated. I am struggling with this story a bit but I did manage to get an update out. Not quite sure what I am going to go with next so if you have an idea of what you might like to see, send me a PM. Hope you all are still reading...leave me a review! And of course...ENJOY!****  
**

John barely had the car in park before Ella was out of it and going up to the front of her house when they arrived. There were several police cars around, one officer was taking a statement from Erin. John looked over to see Emerald still in Erin's car, looking out of the window barking. John continued up to where Ella had stopped, talking to the officer that had just finished with Erin.

"Are you Gabriella Alloy?" He asked as he approached.

"Yes Sir, can you please tell me what is going on? I just got home from work, I've been gone about a week."

"I'm Officer Bains. Come with me Ms. Alloy. And you are Sir?" He stopped, indicating towards John.

"I'm her boyfriend, we work for the same company." Seeming satisfied with the answer he led the couple through the broken front door into the house.

Ella gasped as she looked around her once clean home. Tables and plants had been knocked over, nothing was in the same place as she left it. Nothing stood out as missing immediately as she looked around. "Do we know when this happened?" She asked, stopping to look around at the damage.

"Nothing that we saw immediately pointed to when this was done, it was what was upstairs that clued us in. Follow me."

John looked at Ella, taking her hand as Officer Bains led them upstairs and into her bedroom. Unlike downstairs, the only thing that was out of place was Ella's top drawer of her dresser. John could see that it had been gone through, her panties were spread all over the floor and across her bed.

Ella walked up to her bed, immediately running to the bathroom as she emptied the contents of her stomach. John looked at Officer Bains, who just motioned for him to go look himself. Upon closer inspection he could see a milky fluid sprayed across her panties and her bedding. Turning away, feeling himself getting sick he went into the bathroom where he saw Ella wiping her face with a wet cloth. He approached her and wrapped her in his arms as she broke down.

John continued to comfort her as he led her out of the room and back to the hallway where Officer Bains was waiting.

"Judging by the freshness of the fluid, we can tell that the break in must have happened quite recently. We also found this note on one of the pillows of the bed." He said handing a piece of paper to Ella. She started crying again as she read it.

_Ella my love,_

_It is only a matter of time before you shall be mine again. We are meant to be together. When I came to see you, your scent was overwhelming and I had to seek release. I can still imagine you surrounded by your panties, screaming as I thrust myself inside you as hard as I can. Do you remember those times? I do, and I can't wait for them again. It's only a matter of time. I hope you don't mind, I took a few of your panties to tide me over till then._

"Do you guys know who this may have been? We have collected samples of the fluid and the DNA tests will tell us for sure but if you have any leads on who this may be we can get a head start on it."

"It's my ex boyfriend. He sent me some dead flowers with a heart in them a few months ago. We found out then that he had been released from his parole after getting out of prison."

"Alright. Ella, I'm going to take you with me out to the car so we can file a full report on the happenings here today. For now we can file the report, and then when the DNA comes back we can put out a warrant for him. Till then, I recommend that you don't stay here or alone till we figure out who this is and where they are."

Ella nodded as she followed Officer Bains out to his car. John followed them outside, seeing Erin was still outside he walked over to her, giving her a hug.

"Are you ok Erin?" he asked.

"I'm ok. A little shaken, but ok. How's Ella?"

"She's pretty shaken up. There was a pretty disgusting note left upstairs by the guy along with his semen all over Ella's panties. After reading the note, we are sure it's Chris." John said.

"Oh that sick bastard. That is just disgusting! If I ever see that man again he isn't going to know what hit him!"

"I agree. She isn't going to be staying here, let alone by herself until we have found him and he is put away again. I guess that's the plus to our job, we are never in the same place for very long. Probably wouldn't be a bad idea if you didn't stay alone either, just in case he tries anything. I'm sure Adam wouldn't mind." John said with a wink.

Erin blushed. "No, I'm sure he won't. He is still on his flight in, I will have to talk to him when he lands. I just don't know what we are going to have to do to finally be rid of Chris. Just when things start going well for Ella, he has to stick his damn nose back in the picture. That man just disgusts me, if I ever get my hands on him I'm going to chop his dick off and shove it down his throat for all he's done."

John couldn't say he disagreed. Chris has become a constant thorn in his side lately and it was getting to the point where something had to be done. Chris was one sick person and if they weren't careful, John feared what he would do.


End file.
